


My One True Friend

by xspike4evax



Series: Song Titles Series [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel was the only one who could really understand her.</p><p>Artist: Bette Midler</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One True Friend

My One True Friend

From the moment her life started to disintegrate with the death of the Deputy Mayor in Sunnydale; Angel had looked out for her, although she hadn't seen it that way at the time, she hadn't wanted him interfering, seeing her at her lowest, finding her lacking. 

Faith soon realised that Angel was the only one who could understand her. Angel too had been lost in the darkness and because of that she had always felt safe with Angel. No matter what she did, Angel was simply there; unassuming and non-judgemental. 

"You doing ok?" Angel asked. 

Faith smiled. "Five by five."


End file.
